pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
PC
A PC is a technology used in all of the core series Pokémon games. They are found in every Pokémon Center, as well as in any main character's bedroom, in all Secret Bases in the form of a laptop, and sometimes in other buildings as well. Their primary purpose is for storing and items. Networking PCs are networked throughout a region, but require special systems to connect between two faraway regions, as shown when Celio and Bill had to work together on the to allow PCs in the Sevii Islands to be able to connect to Kanto's computer network. While there was no communication issue shown to be present between Kanto and Johto, it is likely that the two regions being adjacent allowed them to form a single network. However, the PC in the Sinjoh Ruins was shown to connect to the Kanto and Johto network despite not being in either region. Pokémon Storage System Every Pokémon Trainer is allowed to access a Pokémon Storage System set up by either Bill in Johto and Kanto, Lanette in Hoenn, Bebe in Sinnoh, Amanita in Unova, or Cassius in Kalos. Until the player meets the regional PC developer, the Pokémon Storage System option will appear as "Someone's PC", while afterwards, it will appear as the developer's PC ("Bill's PC" and so on). The player can withdraw or deposit Pokémon in a number of Boxes, allowing them to own more Pokémon than just the six permitted in their party. When a Pokémon is but the player's party is full, the Pokémon will be sent directly to the last Box that was accessed on the PC; from Generation III onward, if this Box is full, the Pokémon will be placed in the next free Box; in Generations I and II, the Pokémon cannot be caught in the first place. Pokédex checking In almost all Pokémon games, the can use a PC to have the Pokémon Professor of that game check the progress of the player's Pokédex. In , the professor that checks the progress of the Pokédex changes from Professor Rowan to Professor Oak upon obtaining the National Pokédex. However, in , the PokéGear serves this purpose instead. Item Storage System In Generations , , and , due to the more limited space of the Bag when compared to Generation IV onwards, the player can use their own PC for accessing the Item Storage System. The system is much simpler than the Pokémon Storage System as it does not have multiple Boxes for organizing items. Also, unlike the Pokémon Storage System, when an item is found but the Bag is full in the core series games, it will not automatically be sent to this part of the PC, and instead it cannot be picked up; this also does occur in and . Mail that is taken from a Pokémon will also be stored in the PC in the mailbox, preserving the message. The amount of items that can be deposited is limited though. In Generations , , and , a player is only able to store 50 types of items in the PC. In Generation IV, the Item Storage System is no longer necessary since the Bag has nearly unlimited space for all items. Instead, the player's PC manages only Mail, Seals, and . In Generation V, with the omission of Seals and photos from the games, the PC's only function is to store Mail. In Generation VI, with the removal of Mail, the item storage system is removed from the PC. Hall of Fame This function only becomes accessible after defeating the Elite Four. It shows up to 25 records of past victories over the Elite Four. Decorations In bedrooms and Secret Bases, the PC has a secondary purpose of managing decorations. Saving In , PCs also function as save points. This feature was removed in , which retains the "save anywhere" feature of the core series games. Category:Pokémon world Category:Equipment